Hyrule Castle Dungeon
by Angelhart-79
Summary: Zelda is captured and inprisoned by Ganondorf in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle


The Legend of Zelda, its world and all its characters are a copyright of Nintendo –the idea and these storyparts are mine.

The Legend of Zelda games have really become a legend. Inspiring fans in writing fanfics, comics and drawing amazing art. As a child I had hoped to see Legend Zelda movie one day or perhaps a novel of the story. But many years have passed since and it seems it is unlikely to happen at all. This saddens me greatly because it seems such a wonderful story to read or watch.

I am no director, but I have always wanted to write a fantasy novel. So I bestowed this task on me and I hope that one day I can see this story published with Nintendo's and its creators approval. But it is far from ready.

The original version will eventually be in Dutch, but English is the language of the world and so I am writing this story in English first, translating it later on. It is hard to capture all the elements of all the games that have been made. As a true novel this story has to be able to stand on its own inspiring even non-Zelda fans to read it. And it has to connect with all the games or as many as possible.

I am taking this story for a 'test-drive' sort of speak. Publishing some parts of it here so they can be reviewed.

Most of the Legend of Zelda games had somewhat a quite cheerful and colorful theme in a way. Two of them really were darker. One was Majora's Mask and the other one was Twilight Princess. I really liked the darker themes of those games and I feel the real story needs a darker theme as well.

English is not my native language and I hereby apologize if the grammar in these parts is not 100% accurate.

A quick summary before reading this part:

Link escaped with Zelda as Ganondorf attacked the castle. Ganondorf has taken the Triforce, but only Power answered his call. Wisdom immediately resided in Zelda. Courage hasn't surfaced yet in any of the Hyrule residents.

To fool Ganondorf's henchmen Zelda changed her look. She has cut of her hair and dressed herself as a male warrior (Sheik). Both Link and Zelda are searching for a way to kill Ganondorf before he uses his part of the Triforce to the fullest.

Overwhelmed by guild that she had to leave her people like that and noticing that their quest in finding a way to kill Ganondorf is not really progressing she decides to face the Gerudo King herself. Dressed as Sheik she makes her way to Hyrule Castle with only a small knife as her weapon. She lets herself get captured, hoping that she could close to him to kill him. But Ganondorf sees through her plans. She is linked to him due to her Triforce part. It enables him to read her mind and her plan fails.

In this part Zelda is captured in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle.

(Note: Navi is mentioned in this part, but it's not the annoying fairy that we all know from OOT!)

* * *

Zelda didn't even look up as she heard his footsteps approaching. His regular visits had become a nuisance. She didn't want him to have the pleasure again of seeing hope sinking away when he looked upon her face. She remembered how she had stood up hopefully that somehow it would be someone else that would have come to see her. To safe her. Although she knew at this point it would be far smarter if he would not try such a foolish attempt. He was not strong enough. Not yet…

"Nothing to say this time, princess? No smart remarks?"

She hated how the word 'princess' came out of his mouth. She could hear the sound of something being shoved trough the bars as it was set upon the floor and shoved towards her. She slowly turned her face and looked upon the plate with food and the cup of whatever liquid it would hold.

"Is your butler taking a day off?" She tried to make the word 'butler' sound just as demeaning as he had said the word princess. She could hear him chuckling.

"There she is. You almost had me worried that I would have broken your feisty spirit."

"You will never break me," Zelda replied.

"I have no intention to," he said looking down upon her as she sat on her knees on the cold prison floor. "You will succumb to me willingly."

"I will never," she spat out and she looked at him with all the hate she could muster inside her.

"Yes- you-will," he said calmly. He knelt down in front her. One hand grasping one of the bars. The muscles in his arm tensed when he grasped the metal. She had no doubt that with his strength he could yank the bar right out. "Apparently you do not see the big picture here. We belong together you and I."

He held out his other hand and moved it between the bars. Holding the back of his hand up to her. Showing the golden triangle that had appeared on his hand the moment he had grabbed the Triforce and the Triforce of Power had answered his call. It gave off a radiant golden glow. Being so close together she could feel the throbbing of the golden triangle on her left hand. As she looked upon it she could see it glow with equal intensity of being so close to its brother.

Zelda tried to cover it with her other hand and looked away. "We do not belong together." The sound of her voice was barely a whisper. "You have no desire for a peaceful world."

Ganondorf retracted his hand. 'On the contrary, my dear. The world I will create will be a very peaceful world. Your world of light is chaos, princess. I am just trying to create a little order in things."

A glass jar was placed in front of the bars. Zelda turned her head as a reaction to the sound it made when it was placed on to the floor. Her face turned into an expression of shock and she moved closer as far as the chains on her ankle let her.

_Navi!_

No, it was not Navi. The glow the fairy gave off was different. It was more blue than the soft green of the fairy that accompanied Link. This was another fairy. Had Ganondorf been the cause of the disappearance of all of them? _No… please tell me he didn't…_

She looked at his face.

"See this, princess?" Ganondorf placed his hand on the jar that had been closed off with a stop. "This little annoying thing is interrupting whole lives' natural cycle. Healing despicable weak things that according to nature's order were meant to die. Animals. Humans. Without this…" He held up the bottle. " …the weak will perish. Only a strong race will survive. One that is worthy to roam this world that the gods have created. One that is worthy to rule this world." He pulled out the stop and reached in the bottle. The fairy made an eerie sound as it was pulled out. Ganondorf's hand was glowing blue now. Zelda could see four wings coming out of the cracks between his fingers. "These creatures of chaos must be destroyed." And the moment he said that he squeezed.

Both Zelda's and the fairy's screams filled the prison. The one from the fairy so high pitched, so full of fright and pain…

Zelda couldn't take it. "Stop!" She yelled covering her ears with her hands. "STOP! Please!" She could feel tears running down her face. "Stop! Please… stop…"

And it stopped. The prison fell silent again. Although it lasted only a couple of seconds, it had seemed hours. Slowly Zelda opened her eyes. A blue liquid oozed from his hand. An almost transparent wing lay on the floor.

"You are a monster," she cried out. "The Triforce of Power will consume you. Soon you will take the form of the true evil you have inside you."

"I know how this wicked thing works," he said, holding up his hand with the Triforce symbol again. "That is why I need you, my dear. To balance things out. You see… We are meant to be together. Two pieces of the puzzle. We complete each other."

"No we're not." Zelda replied.

Ganondorf rose. Wiping his hand clean on his uniform. The power of the Triforce of Power gave him insight of her thoughts. He knew what she was thinking of now.

_Courage…_

"I am well aware that I need the third piece to remain my old charming self. You wouldn't perhaps know in which resident the power of the third is slumbering, now do you?"

She remained silent.

"Of course not." He sighed. " I have not felt it yet either. Those three pieces belong together. We can feel their call. Trying to bring us closer together. They want to become one again. Although you were out of my reach before, I've felt your presence. Now that you are here I had hoped that I could feel the presence of the other one. But I don't. Which means it has not surfaced yet. Which is very disappointing."

Ganondorf turned away from the prison. "Make yourself comfortable princess. You will be staying here for quite a while."

As he left Zelda listened to his footsteps echoing in the long hall. She turned her head towards the empty bottle on the floor. Standing in a small puddle of blue blood. The stop lay next to it. She looked at the Triforce symbol on her hand. The glow had turned into a very dull light now Ganondorf had left. Apparently he had no trouble in slowly surrendering his soul to the power of the triangle he had obtained. Each time surrendering a bit more of himself as exchange for the power the triangle would release into him. But he was being careful.

Zelda didn't know what was worse. Him being careful in giving his very soul to the power now contaminated with darkness or if he would surrender completely. Giving all of his soul in exchange for the ultimate power this piece could provide. Giving him the power of one of the gods and the form that he needed to be to sustain that sort of evil power.

The latter he would become nothing more than a monster acting pure on instinct wanting nothing more than all the power in the world to feed upon. Being careful he would have more power than he would have as a normal being, only not all of it. He would remain conscious of his surroundings and he aware of his actions. He would still… be him.

The fact that he knew so much about this ancient artifact and the fact that he was this careful was making him even more dangerous, she decided. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Zelda could feel the power of the other piece calling out to her. It would be so easy to use it. To become the ultimate tool and try to vanquish this evil from the land. But she knew this was not her task. She had to remain neutral so she could restore all the damage in the end. In this land there was no longer a place for gods. Gods would ravage this world, destroy it with their power. Even though it was not intentionally their purpose.

She turned her body to the small beam of light that had found its way through the cracks in the wall and folded her hands together. The fact that the power of the other triangle still remained dormant was good sign.

_Please goddesses… He is not ready yet, but you will see that he is worthy. Watch over him for me. Guide him on his path. In time he will surrender to your power making right what is wrong and reunite the holy triangle. Bringing light and peace back to Hyrule. _

_Forgive me… for interfering with your fate… I did not mean to deceive you.. I've figured it out… In order to create you must sacrifice… Your sacrifice will be inevitable… Yet mine will be the biggest and painful of sacrifices… In order to win I must lose all. _

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed my first posted part. I will post several parts on . Because everything is still in process it might be that some things of the parts will change when the whole story is finished. The parts that are posted though are probably not going to be revised, for I like the way they turned out.

-Angelhart-


End file.
